


Tale as Old as Time

by eliosoliver



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, Saw this on tumblr, dear evan hansen - Freeform, i have never seen this musical, i just got into the fandom today but i had to do this, might be some Zoe/Alana there but idk, the plot line is a bit changed, there's no Gaston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliosoliver/pseuds/eliosoliver
Summary: Tale as old as time,Song as old as rhyme,Beauty and the BeastEvan Hansen, known around his town for being odd, finds himself captive by a -not so ferocious- beast.





	1. I just wanted some bread how did it end up like this. it was only some break, it was only some bread.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_in_the_in_between](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_the_in_between/gifts).



> This is based off a tumblr post so it's not at all my idea here's the link.  
> https://lost-in-the-in-between.tumblr.com/post/159124125488/guys-osote2011-and-i-came-up-with-a-deh-beauty
> 
>  
> 
> (Remind me to change the chapter title and book title its 1 am and my brain's all fried up from looking at the screen since 11)

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he could have everything his heart desired, his anger always got the best of him. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. The prince sneered at the gift, thinking it was a joke, and turned her away. The woman warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for he had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

 

Evan walked around the village he knew so well. His mother thought it might help his anxiety if he went off to buy some bread. Evan tried to not think of all the ways this could go wrong. That wasn't going very well. He felt his hands get sweaty and simply breathing get harder as he got closer to the baker. "Good Morning Evan." The baker smiled, "Buying some bread for your mother again?" Evan tried to nod, or say yes, or pay the baker for one of the baguettes on his tray but found his throat dry. So he returned home empty handed.  
"Did you get the bread honey?" His mother poked her head from the kitchen to see her son empty handed. "I'll go get the bread." She said with a sigh as she removed her apron.  
"I can cook." Evan offered hoping to make it up to his mother.  
"It's alright, I'll cook. Okay I'm off to buy bread, do you want anything? Another nature book or another plant?" Evan shook his head and waved good bye at his mom. She smiled at him and walked over to hug him, "Go outside, the fresh air might do you some good." She ruffled his hair and with that she was off leaving Evan alone.

He walked into his room and grabbed one of his books from off the shelf. He was about to sit down to read when he remembered his mother's comment about going outside. Evan knew that going to the nearby forest was what his mother meant but it was what he was going to do either way. He walked for what seemed like forever as he tried to clear his mind. Which wasn't working very well, he was still thinking of ways he could mess up and how the people in the village think he's odd. He looked around at the tall trees and decided to climb one. Evan sat on one of the branches near the top of the tree where he could stare at the village from a distance. He thought here he couldn't mess things up. He imagined a world without his anxiety, one where he could help his mom and ease her load a bit, but he knew that was unlikely. He jumped from one of the lower branches to the ground below thinking he could make that jump and ended up landing on his arm. He laid there staring at the leaves and sky above for a while, hoping someone would come and get him. Soon he gave up all hope of being found and got up deciding he would go home. "Home is that way." He pointed down a path, "No… it's that way." He turned to a path that went in the opposite direction. 

"Give me a sign." He stares up at the previously clear blue sky that was now a dark gray. Thunder rumbled above and a flash of lightning struck a nearby tree knocking it down and blocking that path. "Guess it's this way…" Evan began down the path as a soft rain started. The rain quickly turned into a storm and then turned to snow. Evan shivered as he held his arm, "It's just snowing in June, this is totally normal." He nodded as he continued walking, he saw the silhouette of a castle in the distance. Evan was cold and his clothes were soaked. He decided he would make his mother proud and try to ask for warmth from the owner of the castle. 

He knocked with slight hesitation on the door. "Hello?" The door creaked open and Evan made his way inside. The castle was even more impressive on the inside, the old decorations gave it a spooky vibe. "Umm - Could - Would it - Can I warm -" He started different sentences trying to sound as respectful but normal. Not Odd. 

"He's quite charming." A voice whispered, "What if he could break the curse?"  
"Don't be a fool Jared." Another voice whispered back. 

"Who- Who's there?" Evan asked as he walked up to the candelabra. "Whoa, pretty." He turned it around as he admired the design. He turned his attention to the clock next to the candelabra and ran a finger along the dusty surface. Evan turned and started walking up the stairs, going straight for the west wing.  
"Monsieur, I do advice against going up to the west wing." Evan turns to face the candelabra and he blinks.  
"Di- D- Did you just talk?" Evan asked as he hold the candelabra closer,  
"Of course I did who else do you think said that?" Evan screamed and dropped the candelabra on the floor and began walking out the castle. "I must be dreaming, I fell asleep, I'll wake up to mom's cooking and she'll be working by then so she'll leave a note and I can go back to being odd." He muttered. Evan walked right into the garden and quickly fell in love with all the plants but mostly the roses. 

He ran a fingertip over the soft petals. "I'll take one of these back to mom." He tried to pick the flower with only one hand, which was a bit harder than one might think when it came to the thorns. After a minute he managed to pull the rose out.  
"Who are you?" A voice snarled and Evan jumped.  
"E-Evan." He stuttered. The creature snarled, "C-come into the l- light," The beast growled, "P-Please."  
"Is this what you wanted to see?" The beast snarled as it got closer to Evan. Evan jumped a bit, before him stood a tall beast with horns and fangs, how could he not freak out. "You are a thief." Evan shook his head but the beast grabbed him by the arm, the arm he hurt when he fell out of the tree, and he winced in pain. The beast threw him in a jail cell, "You're giving me a life sentence for a rose?" Evan asked,  
"I got eternal damnation for one so a fucking life sentence isn't so bad." The beast snarled again and shut the gate harshly which caused Evan to jump slightly. 

Evan was starting to get used to the jail cell he was starting to call home. He sat holding his arm when the gate reopened. "I'm here to show you to your room." Evan yelps when he sees the candelabra again, "I'm Lumiere but my friends call me Jared."  
"Because that's your name you fucking idiot." Evan was starting to get used to the talking candelabra when a talking clock made its way up the stairs. They talk and they walk… That's normal.  
"This is Cogsworth, her friends call her Alana. Now come on we don’t have all day."  
"I have all my life." Evan muttered but he followed the candelabra, Jared, up to his room.  
"It's quaint but it will do." Jared jumped on the bed and up went a cloud of dust, "We weren't expecting guests."  
"I'll have this place spotless in no time." And in flew in a feather duster that began to clean the room.  
"Is everything here alive?" Evan asked as he walked up to a hairbrush, "Hello what's your name?"  
The objects laughed, "That's just a regular hairbrush darling." A teapot rolled in. Evan blushed, he had already made a fool out of himself. "I'm Zoe."  
"Mrs. Potts." Jared clears up from the bed.  
"We'll leave you to get settled in." Zoe smiled, "I'll leave a cup of tea for you." Evan thanked her and waited for all the objects to leave before planning his escape.


	2. He can be a bit... What's the word... Dramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot follows my imagination, the animated plot, and the new 2017 movie plot with the Dear Evan hansen characters and that tumblr post.  
> Also English is not my first language and this is not edited so any mistakes im sorry

The Beast sat down for dinner, and looked up to find another place set on the table. "Jared!" He growled.  
"Oh Jared now you've done it!" Alana scolded the candelabra. The Beast barged into the kitchen radiating anger.  
"He's eating with me now?!" The Beast glared.  
"I think it might be a good way to get to know each other. Go to his room and invite him to di-" Jared started but stopped after he realized he mentioned the room.  
The Beast roared, "You gave him a room!"  
Jared flinched, "Well he could be the one, the lucky person that's going to break the spell. So it might be easier if he was comfortable."  
The Beast was about to get even angrier before Zoe rolled in, "Just give him a chance Connor."  
The Beast looked up, "Don't call me that." 

They all stood waiting from the sidelines as the Beast knocked on the door. "You will join me for dinner." He snarled and the others looked at each other.  
"Try being-" Zoe started  
"Nicer?" Jared finished and the Beast glared at him,  
"Calmer?" Alana tried to fix it. The Beast took a deep breath and knocked on the door again, this time softer.  
"Who is it?" Evan responded from the other side of the door and everyone got a tiny glimmer of hope.  
"Try a smile." The others agreed with Alana and the Beast turned and smiled,  
"How about no smile?" Jared tried not to laugh as the Beast turned back to the door.  
"Please join me for dinner."  
Evan thought about it for a second, this is the thing that locked him up in a cell for life and now it wants to have dinner with him? He was hungry but he wasn't about to give the Beast the satisfaction of dinner. So he took a deep breath, "No." It was easier to talk if he couldn't see who he was talking to, so Evan was thankful for the door between them.  
"No?" The Beast growled, getting angrier by the second. "You will join me for dinner this is not a request!"  
"No." Evan responded, surprisingly calmer than he felt.  
The Beast turned to the other inhabitants on the castle, "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!" He slammed his fist on the door for emphasis before he walked away.  
"Oh dear…" Zoe murmured  
"We can fix this." Jared and Alana said at the same time. 

Evan was crouched in a corner of his room crying. He had tried escaping but he was too high up with nothing to help him climb down. The door opened and in rolled Zoe. "Want some tea?" She served a cup of tea and Evan drank it. He was used to tea by now since once they gave it to him to calm him down. It didn't work. "He's not so bad once you get to know him." Evan guessed she was referring to the Beast and found it unlikely but he nodded anyways.  
Alana waddled in and cleared her throat, "Dinner is served."  
Evan frowned, "But he said 'If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all.'"  
"He can be a little bit… what's the word…" Alana looked at Zoe for help.  
"Dramatic?"  
"Yes, he can be a little dramatic sometimes. Now follow us to the dining room." Evan followed the clock and teapot down to the dining room. 

Jared walked on the table and stopped in front of Evan, "The dining room proudly presents, your dinner."  
"Jared is also a little bit dramatic." Zoe whispered at Evan as plates flew around and flatware danced around.  
"Keep it down or he'll hear." Alana tried to calm Jared down but he was too far gone. The performance lasted a couple of minutes and by the end of it Evan had eaten only a few bites. But despite not eating he still smiled and clapped after the performance ended. He was ushered out of the dining room and taken on a tour of the castle by Jared and Alana. "That's the wes-" Jared started before getting nudged by Alana, "Oh, that's nothing."  
Evan was intrigued, he remembered that's where he was going when Jared stopped him, "What is he hiding?" Evan whispered and took another glance up the stairs. He needed to know what the creature was hiding.  
"What do you want to see next the library, the ballroom, or maybe the garden?"  
"You have a garden?" Evan asked, Alana and Jared started talking about the flowers and trees that grow in the garden during spring and summer and they continued walking in that direction. Evan started walking behind them but then stopped and turned to the stairs. One little peek never hurt anyone. 

Evan walked cautiously up the stairs before he realized there was no one there and began to walk a bit more normally. He found a smashed mirror and stared at it for a moment with a worried look. He continued down the hall where he found a scratched up painting he tried to hold up the shredded pieces so he could see the person drawn on it. It was a prince, on the frame the words Prince Connor were engraved. Evan ran his fingers over the engravement. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of the rose. He walked over to it and began to remove the bell jar that covered the rose. As he neared the flower about to touch it a shadow fell over him. Evan jumped back at the sight of the Beast. "Why did you come here!?" The Beast grew angry, Evan apologized as he began to slowly back away. "Do you realize what you could have done?!" The Beast moved closer to Evan which caused Evan to take a few more steps closer to the door.  
"P-Please I didn't mean- I mean I did - but I wasn't going to-" Evan started the Beast moved closer and Evan too busy trying to explain didn't notice. He looked up to find himself face to face with the Beast, and that's when he realized something: He had seen those eyes before. "You." Evan whispered.  
"GET OUT!" The Beast growled as he thrashed some furniture around. "Get out!" Evan turned and fled the room. The Beast walked over to the rose and covered it up again 

"Dude where are you going?" Jared asked as Evan ran down the stairs and grabbed his coat.  
"I - I can't stay here… I'm sorry." He ran out the door and into the cold winter air.  
"Told you he wasn't the one to break the spell." Alana sighed before she turned away.  
"He's the one. I'm a great match maker, I've never wronged a match before." Jared frowned.  
"Always a first time for everything Jared." 

Evan ran until his legs felt numb and he began getting tired. That's when he heard the soft growls. He heard the wolves before he saw them. One of the wolves got ready to pounce and Evan covered his face as he waited for the wolf to pounce on him. But the wolf never did. Evan heard another roar and he lowered his arm. What he saw he didn't really believe. The Beast had attacked the wolf and was fighting them off. One of them pounced and bit him on the shoulder while another one bit his leg, the Beast growled in pain and threw the wolf against a tree and it ran away. The Beast turned to Evan looking at him before he fell to the floor. Evan almost kept walking but he couldn't leave the Beast alone, after all he did just save him.  
"I'm going to need your help to get you back to the castle come on get up." And so they made it back to the castle. Leaning against each other, the Beast tired, hurt and limping, Evan tired, grateful, and feeling something he couldn't quite explain.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes um I have a tumblr its @Elsbels25 but I don't post anything writing related because my irl friends follow me there and im scared. anyways follow me, message me i'm always up to be friends.


End file.
